Once Upon a Broken Heart
by marauder-chick101
Summary: When Lily's already messy life compleatly falls apart who is going to be their to help her fix it? or make it worse?


Disclaimer: I do not own the fantastic world of Harry Potter. I don't own this song either.

Once Upon A Broken Heart

**Once upon a broken heart**

**I was walking alone in the dark**

**Looking for a way to start again**

**What I wouldn't give for a friend**

"leave" Petunia said

"no, please I can't I want to get my things" Lily begged her sister

"no, mom and dad are gone now and so are you" Petunia said

"no" Lily said as tears started leaving her eyes,

"go"

"no" Lily said but still she left

**there was no love in my life**

**there was no light in my eyes**

**all the tears that I had cried and cried**

**seemed like they'd never end**

"hey Evans" James said

"just shut up" said Lily

"whoa, don't cry me a river" James snickered

"ya, she seams to be good at that lately" said James friend Sirius. They both laughed.

"JUST SHUT UP" screamed Lily as she ran away in tears yet again.

"whoa, what's eating her" James said

**And I never believed fairytales came true**

**But now I know that they really do**

**Now that I found you**

**Now that i'm here with you**

"Lily" James said softly

"here to laugh at my misery again?" Lily said, she was sitting in a corner away from the fire and was freezing, but she didn't care, no one cared.

"no, i'm here to apologize" James said

"oh" Lily said in shock

"Lily, your turning blue" James said he picked her up and carried her over to the fire and sat down with Lily on his lap, she cried and poured her soul out to him.

**Just look at the sun shining**

**You showed me a world that I'd never seen**

**I woke up and fell into this dream**

**Happily ever after just to time**

**Once upon this broken heart of mine**

"Lily, what's the matter?" James asked

"Its nothing" Lily said

"no its not nothing" James said

"it's just some people" Lily said

"what did they say, Lily tell me" James said

"nothing to my face but I heard them saying things like you deserve better and how i'm an ugly person, I think there right James you deserve better. I mean you're popular and i'm a loner with no family or friends" Lily said looking down.

"Lily, don't ever thing that, I don't deserve better, i'm lucky and you do have friends, you have me" James said as he lifted Lily's chin and kissed her, it was then that they shared there first kiss.

**Long ago and far away**

**I could never dream of the day**

**That your love would come my way and stay**

**And sweep me away**

"Lily, would you like to dance" James asked, they were at the Christmas ball.

"Of course" Lily said with a smile, the pair waltzed around the ballroom, past two angry girls

"look at her" the first girl scowled

"she isn't even that pretty, I mean sure she cleaned up and dresses nicely but James deserves better" said the second girl. The first girl nodded.

**And I never believed fairytales came true**

**But now I know that they really do**

**Now that I found you**

**Now that i'm here with you**

"Lily" James said turning to her

"yes?" Lily replied looking up at him and smiled

James got down on one knee and took out a box; he opened it to revealed a gorgeous ring. "will you marry me?" James asked

Lily looked down at him and smile "yes" Lily said softly and kissed him

**Just look at the sun shining**

**You showed me a world that I'd never seen**

**I woke up and fell into this dream**

**Happily ever after just to time**

**Once upon this broken heart of mine**

" wow, I can't believe this is the last time we will ever be here" James said looking out the window in the astronomy tower.

"James, I don't want to leave, this place is my only home, my parents are gone and my sister won't even look at me" Lily said wile starting to cry

James hugged her tight " its okay lil's, it'll be okay" James said

"I know but it seemed like just yesterday we were here for the first time but now were graduating" Lily said

"I know lil's, I know" James said, the pair just sat on the windowsill staring out on the grounds.

**This is a way a fairytale feels**

**This is the way I know its real**

**Cuz this is the way a broken heart heals**

"James" Lily said

"yes Lily" James replied

"thank you" Lily said

"huh, what are you talking about?" James questioned

"thank you for saving me, for healing my broken heart, back in seventh year" Lily said

"well I wasn't about to let a beautiful, smart and talented young girl die" James said as he kissed his fiancée'.

**And I never believed fairytales came true**

**But now I know that they really do**

**Now that I found you**

**Now that i'm here with you**

"I do" James said

"I do" Lily said

The pair walked down the aisle hand in hand now as Mr. and Ms. Potter.

**Just look at the sun shining**

**You showed me a world that I'd never seen**

**I woke up and fell into this dream**

"isn't he beautiful?" Lily asked

"yes" James said

"Harry" said Lily

"what?" James asked

"Harry James Potter" Lily said

"ya, I like it" James said, they both stared at their beautiful little baby boy, now known as Harry James Potter

**Happily ever after just to time**

"Lily, I love you" James said as he kissed Lily

"I love you to James" Lily said as she kissed him back, all of a sudden they heard a bang and there were death eaters in their house.

"LILY RUN AND GET HARRY" shouted James, Lily ran upstairs to Harry's bedroom, she picked him up and turned around, she saw a green flash and heard James scream.

Lily fell to her knee's with Harry in her arms, "no James, no" she said as some one came into the room, she looked up and instantly knew it was voldmort.

"give me the baby" Voldmort said

"no please take me instead" Lily begged

there was another green flash, Lily and James potter were no more.

**Once upon this broken heart of mine**

**okay so how do you like it? The song I used is called Once Upon A Broken Heart, it's by the bue sisters. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! You would be my hero if you do, and I will personally reply each and every one of you, answering your questions and things like that, sorry for any mistakes I made or any spelling errors I missed:)**


End file.
